My Childhood Friend's Wedding
by REZ18
Summary: After a phone call, Ashley has to return to her hometown, Ohio, for her childhood friend's wedding. Hearing the news, thanks to her roommate, Jamie, she realizes that all these while Ms Right that she long for has always been her. Her childhood friend... who? Not an Ashley/Kyla pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Moonlight Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. I just got the inspiration and time to write this storyline. **

Chapter 1: Moonlight madness.

Ashley's point of view

I'm all alone, sitting on a bench in a park under the moonlight. Why am I all alone you may ask? Well, I was just dumped by let's say my 8th girlfriend that started out as a blind date. Oh well but who's counting other than my little tiny heart and me. Looking at her photo with me in my hands makes me more upset than I was before. Her name was Julie. Yeah it's a she. Don't be surprise now. I thought being gay is quite a norm nowadays. Back to Julie, she has quite a jovial personality and makes good cheese omelets for breakfast. But I guess sometimes even the homiest girl doesn't quite click with me. Initially the differing views were welcome as we had a lot of topics to talk about and banter. Well, it became such a communication problem after sigh… a month. She couldn't stand the fact that I don't agree with her choices. Yeah differing taste and preference. Sigh… when will I ever meet the one.

A few minutes after my inner turmoil, I hear a 'plop' sound beside me. Oh don't worry, its not some passerby or joggers taking a break beside me. It's none other than my annoying roommate trying to cheer me up. Though, I think she's already sick of this. As you can see with Julie being no. 8 then that makes this happening for the 8th time. I'll get sick of it if I were her. Oh btw her name is Jamie. I've known her since I started on my journey of building my career. We got close ever since she got evicted from her rented apartment and became homeless. Kind-hearted me just couldn't let her sleep in the streets fearing she'll be rape, invited her to stay at my loft. I have room for more than 4 persons but I'm living alone. I like it that way. But now, I would say I used to like it that way since I got use to annoying Jamie parading around my loft.

"Quit it, you know that you aren't affected by this break up than you think you do. Just cut the act already and then we can enjoy some yoghurt. My treat!" Jamie cuts my train of thought. Seriously doesn't she want me to introduce her to you guys properly like she deserve? Wait actually, there's no need for that, you'll get to know her along the way.

"You know, I really like this girl. I thought she was the one" I reasoned with her.

"Who are you trying to fool, missy! Yourself or me! This is like the 8th time already. And plus you said that about me before. And look where we are." She stood up and took my hand, "come on let's go. You'll find her. Good things come to those who waits."

"Stop quoting that song by David Archuleta. He's so old news. You should seriously get a new idol or something. Plus, he wasn't even the winner!"

"Well it was a good song." She rebuts. As you can see, she needs to win this battering between us all the time. Well I let her most of the time. And my bet now is that she's gonna sing that verse.

"Take me where I've never been, help me on my feet again. Show me that good things come to those who wait. Tell me I'm not on my own. Tell me I won't be alone. Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake. Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can." Yup I'm right. Here's a very predictable, Jamie.

"There she goes, there she goes again." Well you see, I sing too.

"Ash, seriously you gotta let me finish that singing that song to you someday. Who knows when you do, the right will just pop out of nowhere".

Suddenly we hear ruffling sounds from the bushes, it sounds like it's coming nearer and nearer. "Ash, do you hear that?" She came closer to me to hide behind me. She's quite a scaredy cat. The ruffling sound got louder and a squirrel jumps out from the bushes and took the nut and jumps back into the bushes.

"Well Ash, I hope your Ms. Right don't pop out of nowhere like that." We both laughed it out and walked to the yoghurt shop nearby.

**Song choice : You can by David Archuleta and There She Goes by The La's**

Continue or just scrap it?


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking News

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. Just this crazy idea. **

**To the lovely people out there who are reading my story. Thank you very much! It's my first story that I'm really serious to really finish it. Weird thing is I can't really find my story on the South of Nowhere listing. Or maybe it's just me since you guys could.**

**To Annais81: You're my very first reviewer. Thank you for your kind review! I hope you like what's gonna happen in the story.**

**To Chyna Deveroux: Thank you for review. Hope to hear more from you too.**

**I really hope I get more reviews and see what you guys speculate to happen. Oh maybe what I can improve! So here's chapter 2. Enjoy(:**

**Chapter 2: Breaking news**

The following day, same old same old morning with Jamie! It can get really hectic in my loft. Oh speaking of loft. My place is on the 18th floor with a good view on the outside. Once you get through the main door, you'll see a rather dining room filled with the traditional setting. On the right, it's my living room aka entertainment room. Everything you want is in there from PS3 to movie projector. On the left, there's my kitchen with a bar counter top for a quick breakfast or lunch or brunch or for when I have a party. You know the usual bartender making drinks behind the counter kinda thing. Well that's during the party. Right now, Jamie is making her attempt at the best cheese omelets that I always speak fondly about.

"J, come on give up already. One of us needs to eat sometime and leave for work! Leave the pan, I'll take over". I came beside her and bump her butt off the side. I was starting to get into the groove. Beat some eggs. Chop some onions…

Ringggggg! Rrrrrinngggg! Argh! That damn telephone. Rrrrinnnngggg!

"Damn… What the heck Jamie! Pick up the phone." Where is that woman? Seriously. Rrrrringg. Silence. Finally she picked it up. Remind me to change the ringtone to something less annoying.

"Ashley! It's for you!" Call for me? Seriously, no one ever calls me through the home phone. They know my cell number and they can get me through that easily. I walked over to Jamie and took the phone from her and mouthing a silent "thank you" to her.

"Hello, Ashley Davies speaking".

"Ashley. Is that you?" Her voice I can recognize it anywhere. Even through her letters, sometimes I could hear her voice while reading them in my head. Oh how I miss her. She has been studying at Princeton ever since graduation while I graduated from UCLA two years after that. If you do the math, I'm older than her by two years. She has probably graduated from Princeton by now and back home in Ohio! Wait a minute, she's back in Ohio and didn't tell me! How could she!

"Spencer! How have you been? Wait, you're back in Ohio? How are your mom and dad and the rest of the family?! When are you back? Did you miss me?" Damn, shouldn't have rush all that out. I must have sound like an idiot.

"Ash, calm down! Sheesh. Woman, you are gonna choke like that one day" Spencer giggles. Ah Spencer's giggles. Couldn't have heard a better sound than that. "These are the answers to your speedy questions, crazy. I've been good, graduated and flew back straight to Ohio. Mom and dad and the family are all good. I'm back since 2 weeks ago. And lastly, of course I miss you, silly."

"2 weeks! And you tell me now!" God, why! I could have fly over to see her and celebrate her graduation! "Ashley, there's something important I wanted to say."

"Spencer, it's 2 weeks! 2 weeks! I could have fly to Ohio and have a celebration with you and the family!" And yup I'm going to get to the bottom of this till she explain herself. "ASHLEY!" Okay that totally stumps me and got me to shut up.

"Ashley, I've something important to tell you…"

"Go on Spencer…" She's making me anxious I swear it's like as if she's gotten pregnant! Okay that will be really bad. Cause if that happens she has to be rape! Oh yeah, Spencer's gay too.

"I don't know how to tell you this. It might come as a shock to you." I'm biting my nails now.

"Spencer, spit it out already!"

"ImgettingmarriedbytheendofJu ne!" Wait, what I totally didn't catch that.

"I totally didn't catch that. Could you say that again slowly and calmly?"

"I'm getting married by the end of June." Married? This is worse than I thought. And June?! That's like in 5 weeks! What the hell. "WHAT!" "I know this is short notice, Ash. But I would love for you to come and be my maid of honor. It would mean so much to me." "When do you want me?" "As soon as you can. Things are pretty hectic around here. The family just couldn't understand why they weren't told and why they haven't seen the other bride" Yeah, them and everyone else who wants to know who's the chick that get Spencer to say yes without introducing her to the family. What a shocker. "I'll try to take a month's leave and fly back by next week. How's that sound?" "That's terrific. Only you can calm the storm in this family, Ash. They listen to you. Okay Ash, I gotta go. I'll see you soon." "Take care. See you". The line goes dead. "Shit,"

She's getting married?

**That's it guys. I have a couple of chapters in the works. I'll probably update every day if I could alright! Read and Review, please? (:**


	3. Chapter 3: I What Now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere**

**I hope to make things more interesting as the chapter for you guys. (:**

**Chyna Deveroux: HAHA. Thanks for reviewing! Hope the chapters will make you keep reviewing them! HAHA Hmmmm smart guess! But you'll have to wait and see who's marrying our dear Spencer.**

**Annais81: Aww thank you! I'm glad you loving the story. All your questions will be address as the chapter goes on(: So hope I update timely enough for you. **

**And thank you to those silent readers out there. I appreciate you guys take sometime to read my story! Hope to hear from you guys sometime(: And those who follows the story, thank you so much. Hope I don't disappoint. **

_Previously on MCFW,_

"_I'm getting married by the end of June." Married? This is worse than I thought. And June?! That's like in 5 weeks! What the hell. "WHAT!" "I know this is short notice, Ash. But I would love for you to come and be my maid of honor. It would mean so much to me." "When do you want me?" "As soon as you can. Things are pretty hectic around here. The family just couldn't understand why they weren't told and why they haven't seen the other bride" Yeah, them and everyone else who wants to know who's the chick that get Spencer to say yes without introducing her to the family. What a shocker. "I'll try to take a month's leave and fly back by next week. How's that sound?" "That's terrific. Only you can calm the storm in this family, Ash. They listen to you. Okay Ash, I gotta go. I'll see you soon." "Take care. See you". The line goes dead. "Shit," _

_She's getting married!_

**Chapter 3: I what now?**

"Shit? Who's that btw? Was that Julie?! Does she want to get back with you! Please tell me you said no." I think my speed talking was influence by Jamie. It must have. Look at how fast she talks.

"Nah, it's not Julie. It was Spencer. And she's getting married" I said dejectedly. I'm really affected by this. I'm not quite sure why. It's probably because she shares nothing about her love life and now suddenly she's getting married. I thought I'm her closest friend. I thought I would know a little about it if not all. Oh yeah, we didn't like the best friend term, too cliché for us.

"THE Spencer. Ohio Spencer. Then why do you sound so sad? I thought you'd be thrilled, that your "childhood" friend has found her Ms Right and getting married. Unless…" Wait, is she implying that I'm… Really? No. Omg. She got it all wrong.

"Oh NO! I'm just shock you know just shock". Yeah that must be it. Her words have taken me by surprise since she shares almost everything with me through her letters. I'm her confidante! Jamie raises her eyebrows at me like saying "Really now?" while her hands are on her hips. "Really, I'm just surprised that's all. I better get back to making those omelets." I got behind the pan. Start the fire and put all the ingredients into the pan.

"Oh okay, Ash if you say so. Sooooo… Tell me about her." Her? Why is she so interested all of a sudden?

"Hmmm what do you wanna know about her?" Actually I wonder how she looks like right now. I mean two years. She could have change her hairstyle… Nah Spencer loves her hair too much.

"Does she have blue eyes?" Yeah the most gorgeous blue.

"Yeah! Spencer's ocean blue eyes will get you to do anything as long as she combine it with her pouty lips. It's pretty lethal! Her weapon to get whatever she wants!" I don't know how many times she got away with something with her pouty lips and her blue eyes.

"Does her blond hair flows with the wind while she walks down the park?" Jamie took a seat at the counter top and placed her arms on it and rest her chin on her knuckles looking really interested to know more. Jamie wouldn't stop once she has started her questioning. She has an inquisitive mind like that.

"Not only does Spencer's hair flow. It smells like fresh strawberries result from her favourite shampoo. No one's hair smell quite like her. It's so wonderful."

"What about her cheese omelets?" Jamie gave me the sly smile. This girl is really weird. I put the well-done omelets on two plates and place it on the counter top. I grabbed a chair and sat beside Jamie while she took the forks for the both of us.

"Don't get me started on her cheese omelets! It's perfection! Actually it was her who taught me how to make them before I left Ohio. She wanted to make sure I remember her specialty breakfast dish and gets to enjoy it even when she isn't with me. Sweet, aint it?! That's Spencer for you" Spencer is really thoughtful that way. She makes everyone feel unique and special. It's just what she's really good at. Wait a minute, how did Jamie know all these right questions to ask me.

"Hey! How did you know about all that on Spencer?! Did you go through my stuff!" I'll be really be mad if she went through my stuff.

"I didn't. And you didn't tell me anything about her like that to me before. I just knew." Now she's scares me. Jamie, as I know her, is not a mind reader or psychic for that matter. So how! How did she know!

"You probably wondering why. I shall save some of your brain cells there, Ash. Before you say anything you have to promise that you won't say 'What rubbish' like you always do when you don't agree with me." I cross my heart.

"Okay here we go. You see there's this girl Carol. She is quite a looker with beautiful blue eyes. But her beautiful blue eyes just couldn't compare with Spencer's gorgeous ocean blue ones. And then there's Sheryl. She has Goldilocks blond hair that flows with the wind. But sadly, hers doesn't smell right. Doesn't smell quite like… fresh strawberries like you see Spencer's."

"Hers was vanil…" "Oh shush let me finish" "Oh sorry" Jamie glared at me. I put my hands up to surrender. Where is she going with this? So what? I nod to tell her to go on.

"And lastly there's Julie. She tries to make these cheese omelets that you fondly talk about. Yet, every single time she tries, there's something missing. More salt needed. Not the right cheese. Chop onions not sliced ones that she has. Nothing is ever right. Don't you see it! You love Spencer!" "WHAT RUB…" Jamie glared at me again. That was so close of a burst out. But come on, it's the fact. You need the right cheese for it to taste good. Mozzarella and Parmesan is great not Edam. Julie should have just followed the damn recipe then I wouldn't be such a critic.

"None of them was ever good enough. Because they were all compared to the one and only one in your heart. Spencer! You love Spencer! Why do you think they all give up and dump your ass, Ash. They just couldn't stand the perfection you seek in them. They can totally see it from your eyes." My heart? What? I frowned at her. No no no, this is all just rubbish garbage. Garbage from an overactive mind like Jamie's.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. It's Spencer! Doofus." Really now? This girl has gone nutcase. "The girl you are constantly looking for. It's Spencer! No wonder you haven't found her, idiot!" Okay I shall be calm and collected when I say this.

"Are you done? See I didn't make a huge burst as you expected. This is all just a bunch of garbage you lunatic. Spencer is my closest friend. That's all. I just miss her a lot. Two years since I saw her. You'll get like that too if you were me." Jamie looks like she's gonna rebut anytime soon.

"Come on you gotta see it, Ash! You are not that blind!" I took my messenger bag from the sofa and try to make my fast and quick exit towards the door.

"You gotta stop this! I gotta to go to bar. Get that sick joke of an explanation out of your head. I'm not hearing it anymore." I say as I open the door and gate.

"ASH! You cant be that blind! You can run but can't hide!" I just leave Jamie behind. That girl seriously watches too much soap operas. Who does she think I am? I'm not some oblivious girl who's blind towards my own affection towards someone. You gotta be me kidding right.

You don't think I love Spencer, do you? Whaaaaattttt… That's just nuts!


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Escapes

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.**

**I would like to address a couple of things that has been said on the reviews. I appreciate all reviews bad or good. All are welcome. I apologize for my poor usage of English that was pointed out by a reader. Thank you for your feedback, Guest. I come from a place where English is the administration language. I would say my first language would be my native language, Malay, which I'm better at expressing myself in. But I hope my poor English doesn't prevent you all from understanding the story, as I wanted to. **

**As for the character placement, I didn't know that putting the main character highlights would mean that the pairings would be as such. Kyla will be having an important role in this story that is why I placed her and Ashley as the main character involved. This will be shown in the further chapters. **

**I hope I clear things up. I'm kinda new in this writing thing. I have read South of nowhere fanfics for 4 years already so I wanted to give my ideas a shot. It'll be great if you guys out there could maybe give me some suggestion on what you would like to see in the story and I could try to fit it in the story somehow. **

**Guest: Despite your criticism, thank you for the luck that you wished me. (: It such a pity you didn't continue on to see that it's a spashley story. **

**A Mind That Sits Still: Thank you so much for your suggestion. And I had your stories before and liked them. It's such an honour having you on board as one of my reviewers. And thank you for following the story and favourited it.**

**Annais81: You'll get a flashback in this chapter. (:**

**Chyna Deveroux: Yup very classic. (: you got a good eye, my friend. **

**Cornish: Thank you (: I hope the story gets more and more interesting for you**

**OneLiner: You are interested to see what Ashley would do, and I'm really can't wait to write that part. **

**Jky: I hope I answered your question regarding kyla sufficiently (: **

**Lastly, to those who follow my story, thank you very much. For my silent followers, I would love to hear your views soon(:**

Chapter 4: The truth escapes

A while later, I'm doing some paperwork at the office. Oh yeah! I gotta see if I can allow myself to get a month leave. Looking at my work pile, hmm I'm pretty efficient so I'm pretty much done with most of the work for the next month. All pending payments are all that needs to be done by let's see, the end of the week. Unless there's like a sudden tragic case like the respective companies do not deliver the orders I made for the food and alcohol supplies timely, other than that I'm sure I'm good. Oh right. I forgot to mention. I owned a bar called Senses. I tried working under a superior but it didn't work. You see, I'm pretty hotheaded. So I decided to open Senses. Now I normally just make sure that the paperwork are done for the employee work schedule, orders made to the respective company supplying the goods and all that. You see I met Jamie while trying to work at an advertising company. I have lots of ideas how to market products but the pressure and deadlines were too much for me. Yes, Jamie works as a model. She has worked on a couple of my advertisements that's how we got close. Soon after I quit, I asked Jamie to join me in my idea to open a bar. Jamie being Jamie was all for it.

She didn't need to invest much capital seeing as I have a trust fund from my parents. I got plenty to support my lifetime. But I got to make sure I make some for my future kids, you know. And that's why Jamie says I can't hide.

I'll be seeing her tonight. She's the planner for the bar. She decides what's go on and off in the bar. The public usually books our bar to host their events and when they don't, Jamie holds an open mic or karaoke night. I occasionally sing to just get rid of the stress that I seem to have or when Jamie doesn't have enough line up of singers to last the night.

'you got mail' and yes my laptop speaks. I opened it.

_Hey Ash,_

_Hope you settled everything at the bar._

_I really hope to see you by the end of the week. _

_Don't forget okay. I really need you. _

_See you real soon!_

_Love,_

_Spencer. _

Does she really think I won't make my way there as soon as I can? As if she doesn't know me. Spencer Ann Carlin. I shift comfortably on my desk chair thinking about all the little details about how Spencer would arrange her wedding and somehow my mind shifted itself to the time we first met.

_Flashback… (Third party POV)_

_You'll see a little girl holding on to her favourite teddy bear by the arm, a present from her daddy for her 5__th__ birthday last year, as she was running across the lawn to her brand new mansion home. She's pretty excited seeing as her parents told her she could decorate her room in any way she wanted. Seeing as her parents was caught up with their next-door neighbour, the Carlin clan, who welcomed them and invited them over for dinner. It was a sweet gesture by the Carlins seeing as we hardly know anyone in this town other than the realtor, Mrs. Stanfield. _

_Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. Hearing that scream, all of Ashley's movements came to a stop. _

"_GWEN! Stop it! Pwease stop!" a little girl's voice was heard. It sounded like she was really helpless. Little Ashley came closer to the voice on the other side of the fence. _

"_Peanut, let's go. Don't be scared. Let's see if we can help." Little Ashley made the teddy bear, Peanut, nods at her and moved as quietly behind the fences as she could. She peeked through the tiny gap in between two fences to 'spy' on them. She could see that there was a blonde-haired boy pulling on the little blonde girl's hair and you could clearly see that the girl was tearing. Ashley thought how weird it was that the boy had such a girl's name, Gwen. Despite the little girl's tears, there was no sign of Gwen stopping any time soon. He wasn't only pulling her hair, his feet was stomping on a teddy bear that has gotten half way in the hole in the ground. The boy probably had dug a hole before executing his plans._

"_Peanut! We gotta do something quick. You save the teddy bear. I save the girl. Ready?" she exclaimed in hush tone. Peanut shook his head. "What do you mean no? Fine. I save the girl first then." She moved as quick as could to the other side and thanked her lucky stars that Gwen had his back towards her. She charged towards his back and jumped on him while covering his eyes with her hands. Taken a back, Glen let go of the blonde locks and trying to shake Ashley off of his back. _

_He tripped on his shoelaces and fell flat on his face. "Clay, you are so gonna be sorry! Get off!" Still covering his eyes, Ashley beckons the girl to join her as she continues to sit on Gwen. As the girl took a sit on her brother's back, Ashley uncovered Gwen's eyes and turned to face the girl. _

"_Hi, I'm Ashley. You are?" she gave the girl an assuring smile and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Swencer." She says while shaking Ashley's hand. _

_Both of their parents finally snap out of their conversation when Gwen cries in frustration and shouted "MOM! Help!" _

_Christine was in shock and dashed to pick Ashley off of Gwen. She apologized profusely for Ashley's actions. "It's okay, someone got to teach Glen a lesson sometime that girls aren't to be messed with." Arthur reasoned. With all that being said, Christine carried Ashley back to their home. Ashley smiled and waved towards Spencer while being carried back home. _

"_We did it, Peanut. We saved Spencer and found a new friend." Ashley tilted Peanut's head to the left. Realization hits her. "Peanut! We forgot the bear!"_

_End of flashback…_

I laughed out loud. It still cracks me up till this day. I actually reasoned with Peanut that there's a reason why the plan was for me to save the girl and he was supposed to go for teddy bear. It totally wasn't my fault that the teddy bear was left in the hole in the ground till Paula picked it up and put in the pile of laundry. While smiling widely to myself, someone entered my office.

"Bossy, why are you smiling to yourself? Thinking about our dearest Spencer, aint it?" That totally caught me off guard. Damn, Jamie and her ways of ruining my mood. I really need her to sway her from the thoughts that I love Spencer more than just a friend.

"I wasn't. How many times must I tell you that you need to knock my door before entering?" I should be sign out there just for her. 'Knock before entering, please thank you'.

"Well I did. You just didn't hear me. The delivery truck is here. You should check that out. And before you forget, tonight is karaoke night. So be prepared." With that, she exited the room.

Ugh, karaoke night. I hopefully people with 'a-okay' voice will give it a shot. If not, it's gonna be a long night.

_The clock strikes 12am._

Jamie and I were making our way into the house.

"The 5th girl wasn't so bad singing I Love Rock and Roll." Well yeah and a few others were great except for this one guy who was trying to sing when clearly he was drunk.

"The drunkard guy totally killed the atmosphere when he started singing. I think most people left when he started crying in the microphone. I guess he was really heartbroken."

"Yeah and we had to close the bar thanks to him. Totally drive away all of our customers." Jamie really hates it when we have to close early. She's a firm believer in giving people a chance to shine. She would love to open the stage 24 hours for anyone who wanted to give him or herself a chance. I agree with her when comes to giving a platform for others to show their talent. Sadly, I can't afford to shoulder the cost to keep it open when everyone left already.

"Jay, don't be too mad at him. The guy obviously had a rough day. So, I'm gonna shower and head to bed alright." I made way towards my room.

After an hour of shower time, I got dressed and laid down on my bed. As I was about to switch off the night lamp, I saw the photograph of my life in Ohio. I picked up the frame and look at the combination of the Carlin and Davies family in the photo. There was me in my high school graduation robe with Spencer beside me while the rest of the family filled in the spaces behind us. They all came even though I was the only one graduating. After the first dinner, the two families just got close somehow.

Also, that was the last picture I had with my parents before both of them died in a car crash while I was in UCLA. Happy thoughts replaced all of my sad ones when I look at Spencer's smile and the rest of the Carlin clan who was behind her. They were indeed my second home. Paula and Arthur could never replace my parents but their support was greatly appreciated. Spencer always knew what to say to keep my tears at bay. With that thought, I placed the frame back to its original position. I got comfortable on my bed and closed my eyes to sleep. I was about to drift into a good sleep thinking about the good times I had with Spencer and how I can't wait to meet the rest of them. When suddenly, Jamie's words somehow managed to swim its way into my thoughts.

"You love Spencer…" It kept resounding in my head caused me to keep tossing and turning on the bed. Those words were like a broken record in my head as if telling me that I should just accept it already. Like as if it would only stop when I do agree.

Ugh! Jamie!

Jamie's Pov

There's a knock on the door. Initially it was soft, I thought it was just my imagination. Then, it got louder. I groaned in frustration and looked over at my clock. It's 3am. Ashley better have a damn good reason for this or I swear I'll put glue on her favourite beanbag chair! I moved towards the door sleepily and twist opened the door to see a defeated Ashley standing on my doorway.

Before I could say anything, she opened her lips and closed it. She took a deep breath.

"You're right okay!" Huh? What is she talking about? If this is about me telling her, we should not have closed early. We could totally have this conversation tomorrow morning. I gave her the confused look.

"I love Spencer." She whispered. OHHHHHH! That's what she's talking about. I raised my eyebrows and smirk.

Oh come on we all see that coming, didn't we?


End file.
